wikinamefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: Battle of Kuribohs!
Duel continues from previous episode 8th Robber Activates card of sanctity, so both players draw 6 cards. (In reality, C. of Sanctity destroys all controllers cards on the Field and in his/her hand and then you draw 2 cards). Activates Monster Reborn and Summons back his Kuriboh. Attacks directly but Yugi activates Magic Cylinder ( Robber 700 - 400lp). Robber sets 2 cards. 9th Yugi Draws card, then show Joey, Tristan and Tea arriving to Grandpa's room. He lies there, weak and ill. They ask him, if Yugi arrived with the medications, but he slowly replies with a "no". They start wondering about Yugi and Joey decides to go out in search for Yugi. He leaves the room and the other 2 take a seat. Now we see Joey running through the town. We return to the duel. Yugi Summons Kuriboh. Then he activates Berserker Crush and gives Kuriboh D. Magician's ATK and DEF. (Kuriboh -> 300 - 2500 ATK/ 200 - 2100 DEF). Attacks Kuriboh but Robber plays Detonate and therefore destroys Yugi's Kuriboh. Yugi sets 2 cards and ends turn. 10th Robber Plays Monster Reincarnation and returns Kuriboh to his hand. He sumons it to the Field and activates set card, Multiply to summon 5 Kuriboh tokens. He tributes them to Summon The Winged Kuriboh of Ra ( ???? - 8000 ATK & DEF). attacks with his monster, whose effect applies ( Robber 400 - 8400lp). Yugi activates set card, Defense Draw to end the battle phase. 11th Yugi draws card and makes a happy face when he looks at his card. Now Joey is shown to be exhausted from running up and down throughout the town then sees a light show from W. Kuriboh of Ra's attack. He rushes to the scene. Yugi activates Spider Web and returns monster reincarnation to his hand. Uses it to summon back Kuriboh to the Field. Activates Riryoku (W.K. of Ra -> 8400 - 4200 ATK)( Kuriboh -> 300 - 4700 ATK ). Plays Fairy Meteor Crush and then activates the card he drew this turn, Savior Has Arrived! .Attacks W.K of Ra and destroys it ( Robber -> 8400 - 8100 lp). By effect of W.K. of Ra, he gets 3 more Kuriboh tokens. Yugi can now attack every monster on his side of the Field and with the penetration effect, Robber loses all of his life points. (Robber -> 8100 - 0lp) Robber loses and his hood falls off. He is actually a kid. Yugi goes to him and asks him why the heck did he try to steal his backpack. He replies that he is actually a big fan of Yugi and Kuriboh and thought that Kuriboh was very underrated, so he wanted to prove that Kuriboh can defeat anyone. Who better to prove it on, than against king of games? He apologizes and returns the backpack. Joey comes and sees the scene of Yugi holding a child and is kinda...confused. Yugi turns around and after an awkward moment they return to Grandpa's room where he finally recieves the medication that wwill possibly make him better. End of episode :)